finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII/Part 16
Willkommen zurück ihr Schwerverletzten :) In diesem Part lassen wir die große Handelsmetropole Palumpolum hinter uns, haben noch 2 Bosse vor uns und dürfen uns mit nem jammernden Snow abgeben. Aber keine Sorge, ihr flippt bestimmt nich so sehr aus wie ich… Mal ehrlich... Die zwei sind wie Schwestern... right|324px Fang erzählt uns gleich mal nen Rückblick. Vanille teilt Fang im Klamm von Eyride mit, dass sie ihre Bestimmung vergessen, weil sie die eh nicht braucht, aber das bedeutet, sie wird n Cie‘th. Fang will dies aber nicht zulassen und will Vanille einreden, dass die Bestimmung erfüllt werden muss, danach können sie ja ruhig aus Cocoon abhauen. Sie schubst Vanille daraufhin in nen Aufzug, damit sie abhauen kann. Zudem nimmt sie Pinky noch die Sorgen, weil sie auf jeden Fall wieder aufeinandertreffen werden. Vanille flieht und Fang kämpft noch gegen ein paar Soldaten. thumb|left|134px|So sehen die Stigmata unserer L'Cie bald aus... Zurück in der Gegenwart meint Fang, dass Serah garantiert wieder leben wird, doch dafür kriegt sie von Light nur eine gescheuert. Diese klingt laut Fang auch langsam schon wie Snow, doch bei Light hat sich gar nichts geändert, auch wenn sich Fang ein wenig entschuldigt. Habt ihr die Kontrolle über beide, legt Fang nen Silberarmreif an, dreht euch um, lauft bis zum Ende des Weges und reißt euch die 15 Biestkrallen unter den Nagel. Folgt nun dem normalen Weg und unterwegs findet ihr noch die Gae Bolg, eine Lanze für Fang, welche ihr aber ruhig im Inventar lassen könnt. Spielt nun so lange weiter, bis ihr den Astro-Behemoth besiegt habt, denn danach will Fang Snow anrufen, doch die Verbindung ist immer noch tot. Light sorgt sich insgeheim, doch es geht den beiden sicherlich gut, weil sonst die Findung verkündet worden wäre. Bekanntlich haben die Cocooner Angst vor Grand Pulse und allem, was daher stammt, doch die Einwohner von Pulse haben genauso Angst vor Cocoon. Fang versucht sich an ihre erste Bestimmung zu erinnern, doch sie scheitert. Das ist das Einzige, was sie nicht weiß und natürlich ärgert sie das… Klar ist ihr aber, dass sie unbedingt klein Pinkylein retten will, egal, was es kostet. Stapft weiter und haltet euren Blick rechts, da ihr dann die Auratus-Sturmklinge für Light finden könnt, lasst sie aber auch im Inventar und geht weiter. Auch Fang erhält nun die Erlaubnis, Lightning Light zu nennen und sie klärt die ältere Farron auf. Stigmata verändern sich mit der Zeit. Erst die Pfeile, dann das Auge und wenn dieses ganz geöffnet ist, ist Schluss. Fang sieht sich nun Lights Stigma an und erkennt, dass noch Zeit bleibt, allerdings können Schockerlebnisse oder negative Gefühle den Prozess beschleunigen. Light hat einfach noch keinen Plan oder ein Ziel für die Zukunft. Aber Fang öffnet ihr die Augen. Sie hat ein Ziel: Serah zu retten und aufgrund dessen zu überleben. Nun sehen sie noch eine Eplosion… Los Pferdchen, hühott! right|302px Snow wacht auch mal wieder auf und hat sichtlich Schmerzen. Er krabbelt aber trotzdem zu Hope und versucht, ihn zu wecken, was aber nicht gelingt. Somit nimmt er Hope einfach auf den Rücken, doch gerade stehen kann er nicht mehr. Das Messer von Light steckt er ein und humpelt dann mit Hope davon, auch wenns schon mächtig Panne aussieht… naja… oke… der große Junge hat Schmerzen… Mit Fang solltet ihr euch links halten, da ihr so nen Karbonreif findet. Geht weiter und nehmt die linke Treppe nach unten, denn dann gibt’s für euch nen Schwarzgurt. Folgt dem Weg und wir landen wieder bei Snow & Hope. Blondie versucht gerade ne Leiter hochzukraxeln… Mann, mann, mann, der Kerl hats echt nicht leicht im Leben… Oben angekommen nimmt er sich aber ne Sekunde und macht ne Pause, um Hope danach wieder aufnehmen zu können. Kurz darauf wacht er auf und fragt, warum er von Snow gerettet wurde. Es war schlicht und einfach ein Auftrag von Light & Nora, den Knaben zu beschützen, also hat er dies getan. Nun sieht Snow all seine Fehler ein und gibt Hope das Messer zurück, welcher jetzt locker die Möglichkeit hätte, Snow umzubringen. Er lässt es aber, Snow humpelt weiter und wenn alles schief geht, sollt Hope der Richter des Helden sein. Und jetzt kommt das, was ich oben angesprochen habe: Snow entschuldigt sich jede gefühlte Sekunde und bricht dann zusammen. An ner Säule rappelt er sich auf und merkt, dass Hope auch ohne ihn locker stehen kann. Er will einfach nur kurz Luft holen, doch dann kommt unser alter Freund wieder, der Usumgallu Demitore… oder wie der auch hieß… Er schlägt Snow bewusstlos, sodass Hope ihm allein gegenübertreten muss. Hope gibt Light nach dem Kampf das Messer zurück und erklärt Operation Nora für fehlgeschlagen. Von Lightning wird er dann nochma in den Arm genommen und… äh… heeeey, was isn mit Snow? Kriegt der kein Lob? Ach ja… is bewusstlos… aber wenn er das doch is… wieso kann er laufen, sobald er gestützt wird? Hello, Mr. Estheim left|297px Ihr spielt gerade nur Fang und alles ist noch friedlich, also schaut mal links bei den Blumen vorbei, da gibt’s ne Phönixfeder. Begebt euch nun zu Hope, welcher beinahe von seinem Vater umgerannt wird. Anstatt eines freundlichen und fröhlichen Hallos gibt’s aber nur n deprimierendes „Mutter ist tot.“ Im Wohnzimmer heult Bartholomew (Ich glaube, ich nenne ihn in diesem Part Daddy…) ne Runde, naja… wär n Ding, wenn nich, schließlich verliert man nich jeden Tag seine Ehefrau. Hope will auf sein Zimmer gehen, um sich kurz auszuruhen, aber seinem Daddy ist egal, ob er ein L‘Cie ist oder nicht, es ist immer noch sein Zuhause. Fang hat zugehört und ihr solltet jetzt den Fernseher anschalten, damit die Story weitergeht… Allerdings faseln die da wieder nur was von den L‘Cie in Palumpolum und blablabla… Verletzt hin oder her... er is happy... mehr oder weniger... Light sitzt derweil in nem andern Zimmer bei Snow rum, welcher bereits verarztet wurde und auch mal aufwacht. Typisch aber mal wieder: er wird direkt angemotzt, und das nur, weil er sich aufsetzen will. Naja, er nimmts locker und legt sich wieder mit Vergnügen hin. Light wünscht sich Vergebung und Snow tuts, wenn er ihren echten Namen erfährt. Er soll es aber von Serah erfahren, wenn sie wieder da ist. Aber… aber… ich will ihren Namen jetzt erfahren!!! Okay… ich kenn den schon… und weiß auch, wann ihr den erfahrt, dauert aber noch ne klitzekleine Weile, also habt Geduld, ich spoiler garantiert nicht, zumal ihr den nur 1x hört… Daddy will jetzt mit allen in ner Runde reden also auf ins Wohnzimmer. Unser Held kniet nieder und entschuldigt sich bei Daddy, doch er ist es ihm gar nicht übel. Er sollte Hope nach Hause bringen und das hat er getan. Snow hat aber seinen eigenen Plan: Sanktum stürzen & Cocoon retten. Das würde dem Volk aber nur noch mehr Angst einjagen… Doch Daddy ist auf jeden Fall auf der Seite der L‘Cie. Die lassen einem auch keine Ruhe -.- Ne, echt nich… Das Licht geht aus und einige Soldaten stürmen das Haus. Da Snow aber nicht kämpfen kann, soll er Daddy helfen und sich mit ihm ersma in Sicherheit bringen. Ihr tötet eben die Einheit und stellt dann eure Paradigmen zusammen. Neben dem Speicherpunkt in der Ecke findet ihr ein Äthernikum. Ruft nun die Karte auf und stapft in den Süden, da es dort einen Streiterreif gibt, dem ihr Light geben und dafür ihren Eisenreif klauen solltet. Wichtig ist nun, dass ihr so lange kämpft, bis ihr einen Vitalisator und einen Protektor habt. Diese machen den nächsten Boss harmloser. Aktiviert also die Subsidien und untersucht die rote Stelle. Snow versichert Daddy, dass es allen gut geht und sie linsen mal raus. Draußen ist die Hölle los, gefühlte 1000 Soldaten umzingeln das Haus. Light winkt die beiden rüber, Snow setzt sich kurz und krabbelt zum Fenster. Da er aber nicht nur den andern den Vortritt lassen will, hat er wieder irgendwas vor. Er legt einfach mal alles ab, was er grad obenrum so an hat, Light guckt entzückt und dann stellt er sich an die Wand, hält seinen Mantel vors Fenster und schon fliegen zahlreiche Kugeln auf den armen unschuldigen Mantel… aber der überlebt komischerweise… nichma n Loch O.o Aber das reicht unserem Helden nicht. left|356px Rosch tritt vor und die Rede rührt ihn nicht wirklich. Er will immer noch den Tod der L‘Cie… *sfz* der lernt es einfach nich… Plötzlich fliegen Rauchgranaten allen um die Ohren und es war nichma ein Befehl. Soldaten werden abgeknallt und auch Rosch… Doch freut euch nicht zu früh… Unkraut vergeht nicht… Hope soll seinen Daddy fesseln und dieser soll lügen, falls das PSIKOM was aus ihm rausquetschen will. Hope verspricht, zu überleben und draußen hustet sich Snow die Seele ausm Leib und darf jetzt mal wieder nicht mitkämpfen. right|202px Nach dem Kampf steigt euer Kristarium auf und ihr seid mit diesem nun auf Stufe 6. Das Jagdgeschwader ist den L‘Cie zur Hilfe geeilt und der Typ da, der mich ein bisschen an Russell Brand erinnert (guckt und lacht nicht so!), ist Rygdea, welcher auch gleich ne Mitfluggelegenheit bietet und aaaaalles is prima. Speichert und ihr habt Palumpolum geschafft, was also auch das Ende des 7. Kapitels bedeutet. Speichert noch und wir sehen uns im nächsten Part mit Vanille & Sazh in Nautilus wieder, also bis denne, eure Dämmer ;) Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern